This invention relates to certain Aloesin derivatives with natural amino acids, peptides, and amino sugars. The compounds of the present invention possess osmoprotective, free radical trapping, and cellular antioxidant properties that are suitable for the treatment of topical ailments caused by mitochondrial free radicals, including skin aging, age spots, and wrinkles and fine lines, via their topical or oral application.